1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, more particularly to an LED lamp having a large illumination angle.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of a heat sink to dissipate heat generated thereof. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is a plane and the LEDs are arranged close to each other. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the plane outer surface of the heat sink only form a plane light source.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a large illumination angle.